


At The Eleventh Hour

by Callisto_HK



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not a Suicide Fic, Season 9 Episode 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto_HK/pseuds/Callisto_HK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was late for work and Gibbs' gut was churning; so, he drove to his agent's apartment and walked in, but what he saw shocked him to the core. /Set in season 9. Rated T for Language and some other stuff./</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"He doesn't answer his phone, Boss." McGee announced as he tried Tony's phone for the 10th time. "I located his cell phone; he's still at home."  
  
"Dammit, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled as he grabbed his Sig and walked out of the bullpen, still cursing under his breath.  
  
His gut was churning and that was the only reason why he hadn't sent McGee or Ziva to Tony's apartment to check on him and drag his probably sleepy ass to the office.  
  
He felt something was wrong and if DiNozzo was merely sleeping after a wild night out, he'd kill him there, himself. But it wasn't like Tony. During the whole time that he'd known the younger man, he hadn't once been this late with no good reasons and he knew perfectly well, that he didn't go out on school nights.  
  
Stepping out of his car, Gibbs took the stairs to Tony's apartment. He didn't even bother to knock; picking the lock, he entered the apartment. Everything was in their right places. He walked to Tony's bedroom and froze in his place.  
  
Tony was lying on the ground instead of the bed with an empty bottle of pills by his side. Even in the semi-dark room, it was clear how pale he was. Gibbs grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911 as he slowly knelt beside his agent and reached out to check his pulse.  
  
"I need an ambulance, ... Overdose ... Yes, dammit, you think I'd have asked for an ambulance if he was dead?... Don't know... I don't know. Just hurry up." He slammed his phone shut and carefully turned Tony to his back.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, DiNozzo?" He growled and shook Tony gently to rouse him. When it didn't work he slapped the agent over the head.  
  
Nothing. Tony was completely out.  
  
"Why would you do something like this?" Gibbs tried to think of a reason. The last few months hadn't been easy. No, scratch it, the last few years hadn't been easy. But that was the point; they'd had worse days; why would Tony choose now to commit suicide?  
  
He cursed himself; he'd this damn feeling in his gut since last night and once again he'd ignored it.  
  
Again he tried to focus and find a reason why Tony would do something so stupid. Tony hadn't been to his place for a while now, since that thing with Wendy, to be exact. Maybe he had lost his trust in his boss. Gibbs shuddered at that thought. Had he been wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have forced Tony to work with Wendy. He just wanted to help, but he didn't know the whole story and it seemed like it had hurt Tony more than he'd let out.  
  
"Tony?" He tried again to no avail.  
  
Looking around, he thought he might find a note somewhere, that was so cliché and so not like Tony to leave a note, but then again, it wasn't like Tony to try and take his own life either. He might have had a difficult life, but that was how Tony had grown up, usually alone and depending on no one.  
  
Maybe he'd just reached his limits; maybe he'd taken the last few days' jokes to heart. Gibbs couldn't forgive himself if that was the case. He should've realized sooner; should've seen the patterns; should've felt something was wrong when Tony didn't show up at his place after last week's really hard case.  
  
But he'd ignore all the signs, and here he was, holding the unconscious, nearly lifeless, form of his agent in arms; waiting for the damn paramedics to turn up and see if there was a way to save his best agent and friend.  
  
...  
  
Gibbs couldn't leave Tony's side to drive his own car; so he just left his car in front of Tony's building and rode with him in the ambulance. He called McGee to inform the team of their situation and knew that they would shortly show up at the hospital.  
  
As he'd anticipated, they all showed up in the hospital pretty quickly. None of them could believe that Tony might try and kill himself.  
  
Like himself, Abby was going through the last few days' events to try to remember if there was anything they had missed about Tony's behavior. The only difference was that she was doing it aloud.  
  
"Maybe it's the case; it was really gory and Tony seemed a little too upset. I should've talked to him; I should've asked him if he was alright, I shou-"  
  
"Abs." Gibbs interrupted her. "DiNozzo had lost _partners_ ; a case, however gory it gets, can't shake him up that bad. He's a seasoned agent."  
  
"That's true; he's one of the strongest people I know. In my book, you are the only person who's as strong." Abby sighed. "But then why would he do something like that?"  
  
"We must find the reason, but we can't rely just on assumptions. We should talk to Anthony, first."  
  
"What if he doesn't wake up?" McGee asked and got punched in the arm by Abby. "Aww, Abby. I hate that idea as much as you do, I'm just asking."  
  
"Maybe it is not even work related. Maybe it is something about his father." Ziva suggested.  
  
All heads turned towards Gibbs.  
  
"You think I had enough time to check on that poor excuse of a man?" Gibbs growled.  
  
"I don't believe it has anything to do with his father. Anthony has grown up without him; nothing at this stage would affect him like this."  
  
"Then what is it?" Abby asked sadly.  
  
"Like I said, my dear girl, we shall wait and ask _him_ about it."  
  
"Agent Gibbs?" A nurse called. "Please come with me. Hurry up."  
  
"What's it?" Gibbs asked as he stopped pacing.  
  
"Agent DiNozzo has regained consciousness. But he seems disoriented; he keeps repeating your name. We need him to calm down to be able to help him. His situation is critical at this moment."  
  
Gibbs looked at Ducky and walked after the nurse.  
  
"DiNozzo?" He squeezed Tony's shoulder to get his attention. "I'm here, you hear me?"  
  
Tony looked even worse than when he'd seen him last. There was blood at the corner of his mouth and the pain was obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Gibbs? Boss?" He sounded hoarse.  
  
"Yes, Tony. I'm here. Calm down."  
  
Tony opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs stopped him.  
  
"Don't talk. Just calm down, you're gonna be fine."  
  
"No-"  
  
Gibbs felt that Tony didn't want to be saved and that scared him. "DiNozzo, listen to me. You're gonna lie still and let the doctors do their job. Am I clear?"  
  
"Boss-" Tony pleaded.  
  
"That's an order."  
  
Tony coughed. He was fading fast.  
  
"Tony, please. Why did you do it? Let them save you." Gibbs tried a different approach, something he knew Tony could never ignore.  
  
"Boss-" he panted. "Fingerprints. My place."  
  
"What?" Gibbs frowned.  
  
"My place. Fingerprints." And with that Tony lost the battle and let the oblivion take him away.  
  
Gibbs stood there dumbfounded. Part of him wanted to yell in frustration, the other part wanted to shout in happiness. Tony hadn't tried to kill himself. Someone had done this to him.  
  
He knew it; Tony was way stronger than that. He smiled broadly and sighed. But then the worry came rushing back. Someone had tried to kill Tony; he wasn't safe here.  
  
He'd to put a guard on his door, in case they wanted to try and finish their job. But what if Tony didn't survive? The nurse had told him that Tony's situation was critical and now he could see that with his own eyes.  
  
No. He couldn't think like that and he'd a job to do. He had to find the bastard who had done this to Tony and then come back and sit with his fallen agent.  
  
Tony would survive; he was strong. Stronger than anyone Gibbs knew. And more stubborn, of course.  
  
He strolled out of the room towards the group of people who were waiting anxiously for his return.  
  
Abby jumped from her seat. "Gibbs. What's it? What's wrong? The nurse said he was awake. That's a good sign, right? He's gonna be fine. He'll be fine and then we will make sure he knows we love him, so he wouldn't do something so stupid again. He can't possibly do-"  
  
"Abs." Gibbs silenced her. "He hasn't tried to kill himself."  
  
"What?" Ziva and McGee asked in unison.  
  
"Go grab your gears and go to DiNozzo's place. Bag and tag everything."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yes, someone did this to him, and we're gonna find out who. Abby, I need you in the lab."  
  
Was that relief he saw in their eyes? Gibbs smiled to himself; he knew that they were just as happy as he was to know Tony wasn't suicidal.  
  
"How's he, Jethro?" Ducky was happy, too. But the fact that Tony hadn't done that to himself didn't mean that he was out of the woods. Someone had tried to kill him and they still could get what they wanted.  
  
Gibbs frowned. "Not good, Ducky." He rubbed his eyes. "But he'll be fine. Stay with him and update me on his situation."  
  
"Of course, Jethro." The old ME nodded.  
  
"I'll send an agent to stay here and make sure nobody tries to finish the job." Gibbs informed. "Call me when you have something, Duck."  
  
"Sure. Find the bastard who did this."  
  
"I will, Duck."  
  
...  
  
"Jethro? What have you got?" Ducky asked as soon as Gibbs answered his phone.  
  
"Isn't that my line, Duck? How's DiNozzo?"  
  
"He's stable; yet, not completely out of the woods. They're optimist, though."  
  
"Full recovery?"  
  
"It's too soon to tell. His stomach seemed to have been affected the most." He sighed. "Jethro, are you sure about..." He stopped.  
  
"Duck?"  
  
"What makes you think someone else did this to Anthony?"  
  
"What are you saying, Ducky?" Gibbs sounded impatient.  
  
"There's no sign of struggle, Jethro. How can someone make him swallow so many pills without force? There isn't any bruising or scratches on his body. That's-"  
  
"He told me that someone did this and I believe him. We'll find out about hows and whys, later. I've to go, Duck. Keep me posted." And the line went dead.  
  
"Of course." Ducky sighed. "I certainly hope you're right."  
  
...  
  
"Anthony, can you hear me?"  
  
Oh, he could hear Ducky just fine. He just didn't feel like moving his jaw to talk back; nor did he feel like opening his eyes.  
  
"Come on, my dear boy. Open your eyes."  
  
What the hell was Ducky doing there, anyway?  
  
"Anthony." He urged a little more.  
  
 _'Fine, fine.'_ Tony slowly opened his eyes. Damn, it was hard. His eyelids were as heavy as lead.  
  
"That's it, dear boy. How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?"  
  
Tony pondered before shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Good, that's good." Ducky smiled. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Tony looked around. Well, he wasn't at his home. And everything looked like he was in a ... Hospital? Shit. He'd been forced pills. He grunted in response and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I take it as you remember what happened."  
  
Tony slowly opened his eyes again and frowned. He really really didn't feel like talking, so he just nodded.  
  
"Anthony! I need you to talk." Ducky sounded worried.  
  
Why? For once he didn't want to talk and Ducky was insisting. Why wouldn't they just make up their minds and decide what they wanted?  
  
"I need to know if there's anything wrong. Those pills could have different effects on your body and your brain. Your own doctor will be here shortly, but please, humor me and answer my question with more than gestures."  
  
Tony sighed. Who knew moving the tongue could be so much harder than moving arms? What was he supposed to say, anyway? "What-" he rasped.  
  
"Oh." Ducky smiled. "Let me get you some water." He grabbed the glass and helped Tony. "Small sips."  
  
"Better?" He asked when Tony moved his head back.  
  
"Much." Tony forced the answer out.  
  
"Well, it's definitely good to hear your voice."  
  
Tony smiled.  
  
"Talking is hard, isn't it?"  
  
You've got no idea. He sighed.  
  
"I know, painkillers can have that effect, especially with the heavy dose that you took." He deliberately talked like Tony had tried to kill himself to see how he'd react.  
  
Tony frowned. "Not me." He coughed. "I'd never do that."  
  
"Anthony, we understand if-"  
  
"Dammit, Ducky, No." He growled. Talking was hard, but he couldn't let the others think he was that broken. "It wasn't me. I didn't see his face, but I know someone was there and he made me take those pills. I'd never do something like that." His words were jumbled, but he'd delivered what he wanted to.  
  
"Alright, Alright. Calm down. I believe you." Ducky patted his shoulder.  
  
Tony frowned. "No, you don't. Why?"  
  
"I do, Anthony. You say you haven't taken those pills, that's good enough for me. I believe you."  
  
"What's it?" Tony insisted.  
  
Ducky remained silent.  
  
"Ducky?"  
  
"How did he force you? There's no bruising on your body."  
  
Tony stared at him and blinked. The drugs had slowed his reactions, but digesting what he'd just heard was even harder. Why would he have bruises? He's been drugged, not beaten.  
  
"I-.. huh?" He frowned.  
  
"There must be some bruising on your body, anywhere, if he'd held you down and forced the pills down your throat. Let's not think about how he'd even managed to hold you down."  
  
That actually was a good question. Tony knew he hadn't taken those pills on free will, but maybe that was only because he'd kept repeating it to himself. What if he'd actually taken those pills? What if he'd regretted it later and had tried to deny it subconsciously?  
  
No. No. He hadn't. He could remember a man with a mask. He... Something was missing.  
  
Tony grabbed his head as pain ran through it.  
  
"Anthony? Anthony, you must calm down. It doesn't matter now. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will come back to you at the right time."  
  
"No." Tony grunted. Something was missing and Tony could say that it was important. How had someone managed to force him a bottle of pills? How-  
  
He jolted up and groaned. All color left his face and the room began to spin around his head. He felt Ducky's hand grabbing his shoulder and pushing him down.  
  
"Anthony. You'll hurt yourself more. Calm down." Ducky chastised.  
  
"A girl." Tony gritted out.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes, there was this little girl. Ducky, why does it hurt so damn much? You'd think I must be numb after taking so many pills." He was in extreme pain.  
  
"I'm sorry. We can't give you any painkillers. They had to perform gastric lavage and the drug in your system should wear off. And about your pain, it's not true, your stomach lining has been hurt because of the heavy dose of painkillers, it's like having an ulcer or Gastritis."  
  
Tony paled even more, if that was possible. "Gastritis? Now I've got Gastritis? What else?"  
  
"It's too soon to tell, but fortunately, the test results are fairly good considering what your body has gone through. You were talking about a girl." He reminded him, distracting Tony's mind from his pain and his situation.  
  
"Oh." his eyes widened. "Oh yes. There was this little girl. The guy had a gun to her head, saying he'd kill her if I didn't take those pills. I... I couldn't let him. It was in the middle of the night, I don't know, half past 3, maybe. I don't even know how they'd entered my apartment. I just know that there was this guy with a girl and before I could reach for my gun, he pushed the bottle into my hands and made me take them. I took them and he sat there the whole time until I lost consciousness. I can't remember anything after that. But dammit. It's... I couldn't even save that little girl. What kind of agent am I?"  
  
"Anthony, stop. You can't think like that. It won't help anyone."  
  
"No, it won't. But-"  
  
"No buts. You were in your home. Somewhere that's supposed to be safe. You were sleeping, not in fighting mode."  
  
Tony just closed his eyes; he couldn't help but feel responsible.  
  
"Anthony! Do not blame yourself. You sacrificed your life the best way you could."  
  
"That girl could be dead."  
  
"I don't think so. It seems like the intruder had something against you. There's no reason for him to kill the girl."  
  
"We can never know."  
  
"You're Federal Agents! Of course you can. Now rest; I should inform Jethro and I'm sure that things will be better next time you wake up."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, my boy. And Anthony?"  
  
Tony opened his eyes.  
  
"I am truly sorry for doubting you while you're actually a hero."  
  
"Am not." Tony frowned. "And you had every right to doubt me. Not that I'd do anything like that, but the evidences-" He trailed off.  
  
"I know you're strong. I've never doubted _that_." He patted Tony's arm and left him to get some sleep before his doctor arrived to check up on him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
 **... TBC ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but surprisingly and true to Ducky's words, the next time he opened his eyes, he was feeling better. He wasn't feeling as tired as before and it actually was easy to keep his eyes open. It took some seconds, but finally even the vertigo subsided.  
  
"About time."  
  
Gibbs' voice startled him a bit. Turning his head around, he found his boss on the chair that once had been occupied by Ducky. "Hey." Again his voice was raspy, clearing his throat, he continued. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Gibbs raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, not that I'm not happy to see you, but-... Um, the case?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night, DiNozzo. I know you want that bastard, I want him too, more than you do, but we have to wait for the test results. We couldn't do anything this late. "  
  
"Oh. Didn't realize it was so late." Tony shifted in his bed and winced. "In that case, shouldn't you be at home? Resting?"  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, DiNozzo?"  
  
"What? No, Boss. Never." He sighed. "So? What have you got so far?"  
  
Gibbs hesitated for a few seconds, should he talk to Tony about the case? He was in a hospital bed for God's sake. But then he thought about why he'd ended up there. It was Tony's case. "How many strangers have you had to your place, lately?"  
  
"There are too many fingerprints, huh?" Tony smiled. "Well, last weekend I had some guests. Friends from college. I'm sure you can find their fingerprints even under my bed." He rolled his eyes. "Then there was this girl, Lily. A real babe." Tony grinned. "And not much younger than me. But... Whatever. And... Umm, that's it I guess." He scratched his head.  
  
"And there were the paramedics. They had their gloves on most of the time. But their fingerprints were still there on the doors."  
  
"So you don't have anything, yet?"  
  
"We're working on the list of people who want you dead. Damn longer than the last time." Gibbs pointed out. "But we've managed to narrow it down to 10. The rests are either still in the jail, out of country or have a good alibi for that night."  
  
"The girl?" Tony asked in a quiet tone.  
  
"By the time we heard about it and started checking the missing children reports, it was almost 10.00. We've got two girls; one has been found and I'll go and meet her, first thing tomorrow morning. How old do you think she was? Can you describe her?"  
  
"Ah... Well, she couldn't be more than 4 years old... She was so scared." Tony added the last part quietly and closed his eyes to recall the face of that little girl. It was a hard task; everything was fuzzy about that night; _last_ night? WOW, it seemed more like last year. Whatever... She was... "She was kinda chubby; blond hair. Her eyes... her eyes... Dammit." Tony rubbed his temple.  
  
Gibbs wanted to soothe the younger man, but knew that he wouldn't like it; so he just remained silent.  
  
"Her eyes... It was dark, I can't be sure, but I think they were green. She was wearing a pink tee, with a... I don't know, something was written on it, I'm not sure... It's too fuzzy, can't remember the words." He sighed. "Sorry, Boss. Not helping much. I know."  
  
"It's alright. You've already given us more than enough. We'll find her."  
  
"The question is in what state." Tony murmured.  
  
"Alive. She'll be fine." Gibbs said firmly. "But even if she's not, it won't be your fault. There was nothing you could've done to help her." He'd talked to Ducky and knew that Tony was blaming himself for what had happened to the little girl.  
  
"How could you say that?" Tony seemed agitated. "She wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I'm the reason she was there. Even if she's alive, she'll be traumatized for the rest of her life. How can I forgive myself?"  
  
Gibbs slapped his head gently. "You did nothing wrong. You didn't ask for it, did you? You willingly sacrificed your life to save her."  
  
"Would you say the same if she was your kid?" Tony snapped and regretted it the second the word left his mouth.  
  
Gibbs' eyes darkened, but he didn't say anything. He knew how guilt could destroy a man.  
  
"Sorry, Boss." Tony apologized. "I... I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Gibbs remained silent.  
  
"I... I think I'll get some shuteye. Maybe you should go, too. Thanks for stopping by." He was visibly shaking.  
  
Gibbs' heart clenched in his chest. Yes, the mention of his girl had hurt him, but he was mostly silent because he was thinking of a way to ease Tony's guilt. And unconsciously he'd added to it. Great. Now Tony was blaming himself for Gibbs' pain too.  
  
"I don't need rest; not finished here, yet. Are you that tired?" He asked.  
  
Tony opened his eyes; they were filled with guilt and sadness. "No, is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
Tony just frowned.  
  
"First, I know how you feel, so, stop blaming yourself for what you said. Yes, even if it had been my kid, I could never blame you. She must've been an easy target to end up in that dirtbag's hands. Her parents should take better care of her; but in any case, _you_ are not to blame. You hear me, DiNozzo?"  
  
"Yes." Tony whispered, trying hard to suppress his feelings.  
  
"Would you blame _m_ , if I was in your place?"  
  
That finally got Tony's attention. "No, of course not."  
  
"Then what's so different about you? You think you're better than me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Gibbs smirked. "You don't have superpowers, DiNozzo. You're just a human; you couldn't possibly do anything about that night and that girl. Hell, you almost killed yourself to save her. What would you call me if I had done what you did?"  
  
Tony sighed. Point taken.  
  
Gibbs nodded triumphantly. "By obeying your captor's order, you've probably saved the girl's life. You said so yourself to Ducky; had you tried to disarm or kill him, he'd have killed the girl in cold blood."  
  
That could be true, or not. He'd actually thought about it before taking the pills but there was no way he'd try it. "Thanks, Boss. What I don't understand is why he didn't just kill me himself. There are easier ways than kidnapping a girl and then forcing your enemy to take some pills."  
  
"He wanted it to look like a suicide."  
  
"Whoever had done this must be really dense. Didn't he know that I could be saved in time? Why pills?"  
  
"You were lucky, don't forget that, DiNozzo. Your kidneys, lungs, liver or heart could be damaged. Or worse, you could've ended up brain-damaged. It would've hurt you more than dying. He wanted you to suffer."  
  
Tony cringed at that. "That's true, I guess."  
  
"That's not what happened, though. So don't go there. You'll be fine and back to work in no time."  
  
Tony nodded. He was still worried about the Gastritis, but there were agents with bigger problems on active duty. He wouldn't let that stop him. "I owe you a thank you, you know, for coming to my apartment and well, saving my life."  
  
"Anytime; but that's what you would've done for me. I've got your six" Gibbs paused. "One more thing."  
  
Tony looked back at the Boss, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Do you have any problem, Tony?"  
  
' _Uh-oh, he called me Tony, again.'_ "What do you mean?"  
  
Gibbs just tilted his head.  
  
"Boss, I did _not_ try to kill myself." Tony couldn't believe it. After everything they had talked about, Gibbs was still worried about that?  
  
"I didn't say you did."  
  
"But you think I might do it?" He was shocked. "I'm not suicidal. Whatever happens I'm not gonna take the easy way out. I've seen many things, I've seen many people with greater pains, I'm not gonna take my life just because I'm tired or my feelings are hurt."  
  
Gibbs nodded. "Good to know. You should understand, though, it wasn't easy for any of us. Finding you there, with that empty bottle-" he frowned.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. But-"  
  
"I know, DiNozzo. Just wanna make sure you know that you're not alone. You can count on us; on me."  
  
"I know, Boss. Never doubted that."  
  
"That why you stopped coming to me after that thing with Wendy?"  
  
Tony winced. Gibbs had noticed. _Of course_ , he'd noticed.  
  
"I should've realized sooner, but I just got it yesterday. When I found you there, I realized that you haven't been to my place since then. I have a basement and working on woods in there helps me deal with my demons. What do _you_ have?"  
  
Tony looked away. He liked to say watching movies was his way to cope, but that wasn't true. He actually didn't have anything these days.  
  
"I've lost your trust over Wendy, haven't I?"  
  
"I... No, Boss."  
  
"What's it then?" He challenged.  
  
Tony took a deep breath. "I trust you, Boss. I do. I just-"  
  
"I just wanted to help." Gibbs justified his action.  
  
"I know. I know you wanted to help and I know you wanted the best for me. But the way you did it... Setting me up like that..." He shook his head. "It's my private life, Gibbs. You shouldn't order me to do things when it's not work related. I know I talk to you about them and... I know I probably have been too annoying. I whine too much and-... Well, let's just say that I figured I probably have whined about my personal life too much. Everyone gets tired eventually."  
  
 _Is that what this was about?_ Gibbs couldn't believe it. _'Damn that stupid bastard father of yours for ruining your self-esteem so bad._ ' "You think I was tired? You... You actually think that I made you go with Wendy because I wanted you to stop talking about it?"  
  
Tony didn't answer.  
  
"Dammit, DiNozzo. It wasn't like that. I wanted to help you be with the right woman; to correct a mistake. I wanted to help you the way a father should-" he stopped abruptly.  
  
Tony turned slightly red, but smiled. "I'm not 18, Boss. I might act like one, but-"  
  
"I know you're not. But when you get older, it gets harder to decide about your love life; you get choosier and you need more help from the outside to settle down with your girl."  
  
That sounded somehow true. But still. "Well, thanks, I guess."  
  
"That didn't go well. Did it?"  
  
"What? Me and Wendy?" Tony chuckled. "You could say so. I'm not sure, yet. She said she left me the night before our wedding just because she wasn't ready to be with the right man. How stupid is that? And now suddenly she's ready." Tony sighed. "I'm not some toy she can throw away whenever she gets tired and grab when she feels like it."  
  
Gibbs couldn't believe it; he'd always thought; well, _Tony_ 'd always said that it was him breaking up with Wendy because of his job. He somehow felt responsible for that. After all, It was him who had kept Tony at work longer than usual. He just wanted to fix what he thought had been his mistake. He would never put Tony in that position if he knew Wendy had done something like that to him. "I thought-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tony nodded. "According to her, I'm one the most honest people she knows, just... To everyone else. I've lied to myself so much that I've believed many of them."  
  
"I would never put you two together if I knew."  
  
"Well, you see, that's my fault again."  
  
"Not really, it's a self-defense mechanism." Gibbs noted. "Wasn't my place to interfere. You're right; shouldn't order you around when it comes to the personal stuff."  
  
"I'd appreciate it." Tony smiled tiredly.  
  
"Consider it done. We good?"  
  
The younger man frowned. "Of course. We were good before this talk."  
  
"No, apparently we weren't. I want you at my place when you need to talk; or even when you don't need. Or I don't know when you think I need some company."  
  
Tony chuckled. "Are you admitting that you might need more companies than your bourbon and some chunks of wood?"  
  
"Only sometimes. The point is I don't get tired of listening to you, DiNozzo. I know I don't talk that much or show anything. But it was never about me getting tired of your presence."  
  
"Thanks, Boss. Really. That means a lot." The appreciation was clear in Tony's voice and face. "You know, for a functional mute, you've talked a lot tonight. I should try taking pills more often."  
  
The hard head slap wasn't unexpected.  
  
...  
  
It took them almost another day before finding the bastard who'd tried to kill Tony and close the case.  
  
First they found the girl who'd been kidnapped and luckily her mother hadn't bothered to wash her clothes, or bury them, or burn them or drown them in acid! Luck was on their side for a change.  
  
The prints on the girl's clothes were what they needed. With the help of Abby's magic, they managed to find the owner of those prints and put a BOLO on him. Around afternoon they got a call from the local police. Their guy, Bill Scott, had been seen in a restaurant in downtown.  
  
They tried to corner him to avoid any commotion, but someone had recognized Gibbs and apparently informed Bill Scott.  
  
Bill had pulled a gun and threatened to kill the waitress who'd been unlucky enough to be close to him. The good thing about the situation was that Bill had been scared and everyone knows that a scared man always makes mistakes.  
  
One wrong move and Gibbs' bullet hit him between the eyes.  
  
It was a too easy way out for him, if you asked Gibbs. The bastard had sent them all to hell and back; they'd almost lost Tony and if that had happened they all would think he'd committed suicide and that'd be really unfair to someone like Anthony DiNozzo.  
  
With closing the case and finishing their reports, they found enough time to go and visit Tony in the hospital. He had to stay there another two days to be monitored; but the doctors were sure that he'd been very lucky and other than the damage to his stomach and some minor problems with his kidneys, he was almost fine.  
  
"So, Boss; you never told me; how was that little girl?" Tony asked after Gibbs finally sent everyone else home.  
  
He knew they'd found their guy and knew who Bill Scott was, he could remember him because he'd sent him to prison right before moving to Baltimore. The guy had promised to kill him when he got out; at least he'd tried to keep his promise!  
  
Tony also knew that they'd managed to close the case with the prints on the girl's clothing, but he didn't know much about her well-being. He probably would never meet her or her parents again, but couldn't help thinking that her parents would hate him for what had happened to their kid.  
  
Gibbs sighed. "She was fine. Physically." He wasn't about to beat around the bush. "She's shaken up. But it's mostly because she's witnessed a murder."  
  
Tony's eyes widened. "What? Whose murder?"  
  
"Yours, DiNozzo. She thought you were dead. She hadn't said a word since they'd found her yesterday morning. She'd just cried."  
  
"So, how do you know what's her problem?"  
  
"I asked her."  
  
"And she told you?" Tony raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gibbs gave him a look which said _'of course, she did.'_ "I told her about you and asked about what she saw. She couldn't believe you're alive."  
  
"Poor girl. What about her parents?"  
  
"Grateful."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You saved their little girl's life. Of course they're grateful."  
  
"I didn't do anything. I just didn't fight."  
  
"Which is exactly what saved her. I'm sure now; I've seen the guy. He wouldn't have hesitated to kill you both. He wanted it to look like a suicide and he sure wanted you to suffer, but I can say that he was ready to do anything if it came down to it."  
  
Tony sighed. "Well, let's hope the girl starts healing sooner and forgets that damn night, one day."  
  
"She's gonna be alright. Some nightmares will haunt her dreams, but she'll be fine. Kids are stronger than anyone gives them credit for."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
There was a knock on the door. A nurse popped her head in the room and looked at Gibbs, gesturing for him to follow her out.  
  
"Everything OK?" Tony asked suspiciously.  
  
"I should go and see to find out." Gibbs walked out of the room and was back less than 10 seconds later with a frown on his face.  
  
"What's it?" Tony asked cautiously.  
  
"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head. "You up for another visitor?"  
  
"Visitor? I've seen everyone tonight. Unless it's-" he paused. "It's Vance, isn't it?" He whined. He was worried; seeing Vance was never a good thing and he was sure the Director of the Agency wouldn't come to the hospital to see him for nothing.  
  
"No. Not Vance." Gibbs dismissed that idea. "Come in." He called out.  
  
The door opened and a tall man walked in; Tony looked up and down. The man was a total stranger; he was sure that he'd never seen him before, but then he saw her; the little girl hiding behind his dad's tall legs.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The man smiled. "Hi, I'm Clay Mills and this little angel is my Annie. We owe you her life and I know that a simple thank you won't be enough, but that's all I can do right now. So, thank you."  
  
Tony just blinked with his mouth slightly open; he looked at the little girl, then turned his gaze to her father, and finally looked at his Boss.  
  
"She's gonna be fine, DiNozzo. And so will you." He said quietly and walked out of the room; leaving them to talk about that night and help each other heal.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
 **-The End-**


End file.
